For some electronic applications, such as synchronous digital circuits and high-frequency interleaved data converters, numerous dispersed computing components are synchronized to a common clock signal. The different components, for example, can operate at various frequencies that are divisors of the common clock frequency. There are a number of non-trivial issues associated with maintaining efficient synchronization of remote high-frequency clock dividers.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.